Ascension
Obtaining/Changing the Ascension classes Kunark Ascending To unlock an Ascension class you need to have completed Kunark Ascending: A Nightmare Realized or use the The Essential Kunark Guide'' to be able to speak to the following Ascension masters: *The Elementalist Master is Najena found at in the Crusaders of Greenmist Cave in Obulus Frontier *The Etherealist Master is Miragul found at in Nye'Caelona in Obulus Frontier *The Geomancer Master is Aranolth Tol'Ren found at in Nye'Caelona in Obulus Frontier *The Thaumaturgist Master is Chosooth is found at in the Crusaders of Greenmist Cave in Obulus Frontier Changing the Ascension classes Changing Ascension Classes is as simple as going to the appropriate Ascension master and picking up the class. All of the progress made on your current Ascension class is saved, and you will pick up right where you left off when you return to that class. Any Ascension abilities you have earned will remain in the Ascension tab in your spell book, though you will not be able to access those abilities until you return to the matching Ascension class. *Planes of Prophecy - Need to have completed the Planes of Prophecy Timeline and have access to the Coliseum of Valor **Obtain the expansion Planes of Prophecy to unlock the Ascension levels up to 15. **Sunspear is an Ascension Trainer, at in Coliseum of Valor that allows you to change between all 4 Ascension classes *Chaos Descending - Need to have access to Myrist, the Great Library **Obtain the expansion Chaos Descending to unlock the Ascension levels up to 20. **Keyarel Elamyar is an Ascension Trainer, at in Myrist, the Great Library that allows you to change between all 4 Ascension classes The 4 Ascension classes All 26 Adventure Classes can obtain all 4 Ascension classes, once they are level 100. Ascension classes are the apotheosis of a facet of energy, and are the gateway to ascended power. *Elementalist: Wielders of the opposing forces of fire and ice, Elementalists have the power to rain down destruction or degrade the defenses of an opponent. Initiates of this class convert ability damage to cold. *Etherealist: Masters of arcane and planar energies. Etherealists deal with the manipulation of ambient or latent magical power. Etherealists convert ability damage to magic. *Geomancer: Sometimes the most effective form of persuasion is the application of brute power. Geomancers are able to bring literally staggering force down on an opponent. These juggernauts convert ability damage into crushing. *Thaumaturgist: Most things have some form of life energy, and Thaumaturgists are able to manipulate and control that energy, twisting or bolstering it to meet their needs. Blood Mages convert ability damage to disease. Leveling Ascension leveling happens automatically as you complete quests, missions or public quests. You will be able to gain Ascension XP once you have unlocked an Ascension class by speaking to one of the Ascension trainers in Obulus Frontier, the Coliseum of Valor, or in Myrist, the Great Library. *Quests of Kunark Ascending like in Obulus Frontier only give XP up to Ascension level 10 *Quests of Planes of Prophecy like in Plane of Magic or Coliseum of Valor only give XP up to Ascension level 15 *Quests of Chaos Descending like in Myrist, the Great Library give XP up to Ascension level 20 *You can also use a Celestial Ascension [15] scroll to instantly increase any ascension class by 1 level (or more) at any time (Ascension level 15 max). They are awarded from completing quests for the 3 factions in the Plane of Magic. Ascension Synergies (Combos) Every Ascension ability has a synergy Ascension ability of another class. If both of these abilities are applied within a short duration to the same target, an extra effect will be applied based off of the ability that finished the combo. For more information please see Ascension Combos Ascension Spells The Ascension Spells are in the "Ascension" Tab of the Knowledge book. The Apprentice Version of Ascension spells is given when you initially choose an Ascension class, and when you gain a new level in an Ascension. Upgrades of Ascension spells can be crafted or researched. The following tradeskill classes can craft Ascension spells: *Sage can craft Elementalist and Etherealist spells as well as ALL Adept Ascension spells *Jeweler can craft Geomancer spells *Alchemist can craft Thaumaturgist spells Kunark Ascending Recipe books can be purchased from Scribbleclaw in Obulus Frontier at in Twark *''You need to have finished the Kunark Ascending Crafting Timeline, then the daily and weekly crafting quests to gain the +30k Faction with the Blood Tooth Clan'' Chaos Descending Recipe books *"Normal Books" can be purchased from Recipe Book Merchants *"Advanced Books" **drop from monsters **are rewards of the Daily Crafting quests in Myrist, the Great Library Ascension Forms Each Ascension class grants the character the ability to shift into an avatar of that Ascension, converting all damage done from any ability that does not deal damage based on your weapon's damage type. This conversion will also convert most pet and dumbfire pet damage. *''If a Combat Art says it deals Melee Damage then it is affected by your weapon damage and will not change its damage type while in Ascension form.'' The Ability is found on the "Ascension" tab in your Knowledge book. Ascension Spell Tiers Scribing an ascension spell will require you to possess the previous tier of knowledge! For example to scribe an "Adept" you will need to already possess the "Journeyman" spell knowledge. All but Apprentice and Celestial tiers of ascension spells can be learned via research. The crafting of spells changed with Chaos Descending: Scroll crafting requires Planar Energy as fuel, crafted scrolls may be available on the broker. You can get to the next spell tier only if you got the previous one, the order of tiers is the following: #Apprentice: Automatically awarded when you first take an Ascension or gain enough Ascension XP to achieve the next level. #Journeyman: Crafted with common raws or researched. #Adept: Crafted with a illegible scroll or researched and ONLY by a Sage #Expert: Crafted with 2 Casiun Root or researched. #Master: Crafted with a Master scroll or researched. #Grandmaster: Crafted with a Celestial Foundation or Celestial Spellshard or researched. #Ancient: Crafted with a Ancient scroll or researched. #Celestial: Crafted The crafting requirements listed above are based on the Chaos Descending recipe books Adornments There are some "special" Adorns out there that can benefit Ascension classes: At the completion of the Time Is Short subquest for the Kunark Ascending Crafting Timeline, the crafter will receive two purple adornment recipes. One of these recipes will be only craftable by their crafting class, the other is a recipe that is shared with their entire subclass (Craftsman, Outfitter, Scholar). The recipes need to be crafted on the Forge of Brell (or the house item version of it), and requires *a Blank Luclinite Rune **''can be obtained during the The Final Blow or from the weekly crafting quest Snacky Snacks'' *3 thalumbral root *3 umbrite *3 bornite nodule *5 fuel (Thaumic Coal or thaumic incense and so on) The runes and the purple adorns are fully tradeable, and the recipe can be commissioned. Quick Reference List of Recipes *Foundation of Thought - Craftsman (Carpenter, Provisioner, Woodworker) *Firmament of Power - Outfitter (Armorer, Tailor, Weaponsmith) *Ascension of Magic - Scholar (Alchemist, Jeweler, Sage) *Foundation of Excitement - Sage *Firmament of Passion - Jeweler *Ascension of Love - Alchemist *Foundation of Earth - Woodworker *Firmament of Growth - Provisioner *Ascension of Life - Carpenter *Foundation of Ruin - Weaponsmith *Firmament of Fire - Tailor *Ascension of Destruction - Armorer Adornment Sets Aspect of Paixao #26% potency #28% mitigation #4 Fervor Set is made up of: *Ascension of Love (Alchemist) *Firmament of Passion (Jeweler) *Foundation of Excitement (Sage) Aspect of Zou Kunnen #26% potency #+25,000 power #Applies Ascension of Magic: Increases damage of Frozen Heavens (Elementalist level9), Implosion (Etherealist level 8), Terrestrial Coffin (Geomancer level 4), Virulent Outbreak (Thaumaturgist level 6) by 4% Set is made up of: *Ascension of Magic (Outfitter: Sage/Alchemist/Jeweler) *Firmament of Power (Outfitter: Armorer/Tailor/Weaponsmith) *Foundation of Thought (Craftsman: Carpenter/Provisioner/Woodworker) Aspect of Aniquilacion #26% potency #+100,000 ability modifier #Applies Ascension of Destruction: Adds fire damage to Tainted Mutation (Thaumaturgist level 9), Granite Protector (Geomancer level 10) and Ethermancy (Etherealist level 10) Set is made up of: *Ascension of Destruction (Armorer) *Firmament of Fire (Tailor) *Foundation of Ruin (Weaponsmith) Aspect of Pingyuan Diqu #26% potency #applies Firmament of Growth: Increases the window of opportunity for another to trigger a combo effect from your ascension abilities #25% max health, +250k health Set includes: *Ascension of Life (Carpenter) *Firmament of Growth (Provisioner) *Foundation of Earth (Woodworker) Rewards Reward for Mastering an Ascension Class When you reach level 10 in a Ascension class you will get rewarded with an Achievement depensing on the Ascension Class: *Master Elementalist - Earring of the Icelord (Mythical Earring with 1299.6% Potency and 20 Resolve and other stats of course) *Master Etherealist - Earring of the Etherlord (Mythical Earring with 1299.6% Potency and 20 Resolve and other stats of course) *Master Geomancer - Earring of the Terramancer (Mythical Earring with 1299.6% Potency and 20 Resolve and other stats of course) *Master Thaumaturgist - Earring of the Bloodmage (Mythical Earring with 1299.,6% Potency and 20 Resolve and other stats of course) Reward for Mastering all Ascension Classes When you reach level 10 with all 4 Ascension classes you will be rewarded with the Achievement The Ascension, which grants *Tome of the Ascended - Mythical Prestige Charm item with 2621 potency, 10 Fervor, 15 Fervor overcap that reduces the recast time of all Ascension abilities by 20% and a clicky ability that increases the ascension damage by 20% for 5mins, with 4hours recast *Suffix Title: the Ascended Credit Category:Kunark Ascending Category:Ascension‎